Cántame que me amas Listen to your heart
by m3ndoza
Summary: Una historia Faberry. Rachel es mesera y está enamorada de una cliente.


"_Todos queremos ser amados, y todos queremos enamorarnos". _

Soy un anciano, no tengo mucho, en realidad, no tengo nada, solamente las historias de amor, y también de desamor, que me gusta coleccionar. ¿Quieren escuchar una? Es una de mis favoritas… Como dije, no tengo mucho, me paro afuera de un pequeño restaurante a pedir limosna. En ese restaurante trabaja Rachel, Rachel Berry una joven mesera, bella y talentosa… tiene la voz de un ángel, y es un ángel; siempre trata bien a todos, hasta a mí.

Rachel escribe sus propias canciones, pero le da pena cantarlas. Su jefe y dueño del restaurante, Will, la aprecia mucho y reconoce su talento. Cada noche, enchufa un micrófono y la hace cantar. Con mucha timidez, pero gran voz, ella deleita al público que cena en el restaurante.

_Me encanta la forma en que amas a alguien,  
>ojalá yo tuviera algo así.<br>Quiero despertar junto a ti.  
>La manera en la que me abrazas con dulzura…<em>

¡Ah!, pero una historia de amor, necesita de dos. La otra parte se llama Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Ella es una chica muy bonita y dulce. Lleva poco tiempo viniendo al restaurante, y siempre me ayuda con dinero.

Quinn entra al restaurante, mientras Rachel canta. La mirada de ésta última se desvía hacia la rubia; y yo creo saber a quién le dedica sus canciones. Quinn solo se sienta en una mesa ¿cómo es posible que no note a alguien como Rachel? La morena se ve muy decepcionada.

La escena se repite la siguiente noche; Quinn llega al restaurante cuando Rachel toma el micrófono, pero por más esfuerzos de la morena, Quinn parece no notarla.

_Tú nunca te has enamorada  
>nunca has estado enamorada<br>con nadie más que tú…_

Alguien parece estar enojada. La siguiente noche, tristemente, es igual, Quinn solo parece estar interesada en el monitor de su laptop, frente a ella.

_No hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno  
>nadie es lo suficientemente bueno<br>ocupas todo el cuarto… _

Otra canción más

_Pongo mis manos entre mi cabello  
>yo hago lo que me atrevo<br>Mi corazón hace boom-boom _

Nada parece surtir efecto. Rachel no sabe qué hacer para que la rubia le regale, tan solo, una mirada. Ha cantado tantas cosas y ninguna parece ser la canción correcta. Cansada, frustrada y enojada termina de cantar y vuelve al trabajo.

Un joven alto y apuesto entra al restaurante, fija su mirada en alguien y se acerca a su mesa. Quinn levanta la mirada y le sonríe; él le regresa la sonrisa. Se saludan con un beso en la mejilla, mientras Rachel observa… celosa. El joven se sienta a la mesa con Quinn. La morena sigue mirándolos, y entonces, se da cuenta. El joven está platicando con la rubia, pero… con señas. Rachel se sonríe a sí misma… ¡Quinn Fabray es sorda!

Entro al restaurante, como todas las noches, por la comida que Rachel amablemente me regala. Estoy disfrutando de mi cena, cuando la morena me trae un postre… ¡Es un ángel! La veo observar a la rubia, ¿puede haber más amor en sus ojos? En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale, y como yo adoro las historias de amor, también me gusta ayudar. Me retiro, no sin antes dejarle un pequeño regalo a Rachel.

La morena mira el libro que le he dejado; 'CURSO BÁSICO DE LENGUAJE DE SEÑAS' se lee en él. Ella sonríe. Luego de que el trabajo terminó y el restaurante ya cerró, Rachel se queda leyendo el libro y aprendiendo lo que pueda. A la mañana siguiente, Will la encuentra dormida en un sillón del restaurante. Le sonríe, mientras le sirve un poco de café.

La noche llega. Yo estoy afuera del restaurante, como siempre. Veo que Quinn se aproxima y no puedo evitar emocionarme, porque algo me dice que está noche, algo mágico pasará. La rubia me sonríe y me da unas monedas… ¡Es un ángel, también!

Rachel la mira llegar y su corazón se detiene, ¿cómo puede alguien ser tan perfecta?, piensa. Will enseguida le quita los platos y le da el micrófono para que cante. La morena jamás había estado tan nerviosa. Will apaga algunas luces, pero deja encendida la que está encima de Quinn, y la que ilumina a Rachel.

Parece ser que, por primera vez, Quinn Fabray nota lo que pasa a su alrededor… nota a Rachel. Sus miradas se conectan y ambas sienten un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. La rubia había visto a Rachel antes, en el restaurante; siempre creyó que era bonita, pero nunca la había visto realmente, nunca había sentido eso.

Quinn mira atenta a la morena, quien comienza a cantar, pero esta vez, su hermosa voz está acompañada de los movimientos de sus manos. La rubia no lo puede creer, le están cantando a ella, le están cantando con lenguaje de señas.

_Iluminas el cuarto  
>y ni siquiera lo sabes<br>Todo lo que puedo hacer  
>es dejarte sola<br>Pero no me traigas flores  
>te preocupas mucho<br>Oh, corazón, saber que me ves es suficiente_

**Te veo**, le contesta Quinn, mediante señas y el corazón de Rachel da un brinco de alegría.

_Podemos bailar por toda la cocina  
>a la luz de las velas<br>Podrías hacerme un anillo de la tapa de la leche  
>Cuando el dinero se acabe, quizá nos detengamos<em>

_Iluminas el cuarto  
>y ni siquiera lo sabes<br>Todo lo que puedo hacer  
>es dejarte sola<br>Así que corazón, ¿quién necesita chocolate?  
>¿champaña y esas cosas?<br>Oh, corazón, saber que me amas es suficiente_

Rachel termina de cantar y todos le aplauden. Quinn aún está un tanto en shock, pero enseguida le hace señas a la morena para que se acerque a su mesa. Rachel no puede estar más feliz, se aproxima a la mesa de la rubia y toma asiento. Se sonríen; no hay momento más mágico que este. Comienzan a platicar.

Llevan viéndose una semana. La morena se aplica para seguir aprendiendo del lenguaje de señas, odia no poder expresarse al cien con Quinn. A la rubia no le importa mucho, ama saber que Rachel lo intenta.

Quinn acompaña a la morena a casa. Rachel se atreve y toma su mano, la rubia se deja. Llegan a la puerta de la casa de Rachel. Buenas noches, dice la morena. Buenas noches, le responde Quinn. La realidad es que no quieren despedirse. La rubia se inclina para besar la mejilla de la morena, pero ella ya no aguanta más, necesita besar a Quinn, necesita probar esos labios… toma valor y la besa. Sus labios se encuentran, primero despacio, lento, tierno, para luego dar paso a un poco más de pasión. Se separan lentamente, mientras se pierden en sus miradas. Quinn le sonríe y la morena le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ahora entienden porque es una de mis historias favoritas. ¡Ah! y si se lo preguntan, ellas llevan juntas ya dos años y son muy felices. Hasta pronto.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! pues aquí una pequeña historia Faberry, basado en un corto de los de Cornetto. Espero que les guste. Chao!<p> 


End file.
